


Bay Watch on Italian Beaches

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick impersonating David Hasselhoff, Fun on the beach, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A private Italian beach in the moonlight can do so many things for a couple of young vigilantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bay Watch on Italian Beaches

The beach was generally considered a place of joyous fun and adventuring. It was always sunny and cheerful at the beach. A place where families packed up their cars and drove their happy, singing bodies to a day of water inspired pleasure. However, one Timothy Drake didn’t seemed to think that at all. In fact, if one were to ask, he would probably say that the beach was the equivalent to Hell.

“I don’t know why were going,” he grumbled, curling his arms around the book he had taken with.

Dick Grayson laughed at him. “Come on, Timmy. We’re in Italy and everyone knows that you have to go to the beach at least once in Italy.”

“I thought that was Spain.”

“Close enough,” Dick answered with a shrug. “Besides! It’s nighttime. There won’t be any people, save for maybe some locals.” He dropped his hand around Tim’s wrist, urging him to go faster. “Just you, me, miles of moon lit water and that one crazy woman who sells peppers.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Not exactly my idea of a romantic night,” he mumbled.

“Oh?” Dick paused and looked over at him, expression innocently curious. “What is your idea of a romantic night?"

Tim’s eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. “Just sarcasm, Dick,” he muttered.

Luckily, Dick let the matter drop. In a few minutes, they had arrived at a wide expanse of Italian beach. The sand was beautifully white and soft, extremely inviting. The water lapped gently at the shore, almost lazily. There was no one on the beach but the simple fact that the town was just half a mile behind them, seemed to bother Dick. Silently, his hand had tightened around Tim’s wrist and he had dragged the other male all the way across the beach.

“Where are we going now?” Tim asked, slightly annoyed that Dick was forcing him to trudge through the water around a large out cropping of rock.

Dick didn’t answer until the water was almost to their waists. “There,” he said, pointing with his free hand.

Just on the other side of the rock was a small, private shore that was ringed by tall cliffs on almost every side. It was very picturesque. From the way the moon shone off of the pale rocks, to the water and all the way back to there not being a soul in sight, not even a small house peeked out at them from the top of the cliffs.

“How did you know this was here?” Tim asked as they waded through the water, back to shore.

“Bruce took me here once,” he replied simply. “Didn’t get the towels wet, did you?” He asked when their feet finally touched sand.

“Towel,” Tim corrected. “You didn’t bring one, this is mine. And no, I didn’t.” He flapped the material out over the sand and knelt down to smooth it out. “Go on, enjoy your fun in the water,” he said, settling down on the towel to dry his legs.

Dick frowned. “You’re not going to join me?” He asked, resting his hands on his hips. Tim followed the motion and was suddenly very glad that he had managed to talk Dick out of traditional Italian swimwear, speedos, and into something more American, board shorts.

“I can see the water just fine from here,” he said, resolute.

There was huffing, childish sigh before Dick turned and rushed happily to the water. Tim arched an eyebrow. Besides, he mused to himself, from here he could watch the water snake it’s way down a perfectly toned body. A luxury, he decided, that was much better from the shore.

Tim had to make an effort to tear his gaze away from Dick. He locked onto his book but kept reading the same line over and over. Still, he didn’t look up again until Dick let out a shout. Fearing the worst, Tim’s head snapped up. It seemed that Dick had slipped on something and had been sent tumbling to the water. While he knew that Dick was a fantastic swimmer, that paranoid part of him worried that he wouldn’t get back up. He set the book down and sat up on his knees.

Next second, Dick was erupting out of the water, shaking his head in the worst imitation of David Hasselhoff Tim had ever seen. When Dick saw that Tim was watching, he smirked, winked and continued to pull himself out of the water. His hips swayed, making little waves in the once calm water. His gaze was locked on Tim but with the moon to his back, it was almost impossible to make out his expression.

“Dick, this isn’t Bay Watch,” he called, frowning softly. To think, he had worried about the older male.

The response he earned was a low, sensual chuckle. His strides picked up slightly, causing strong muscles to pull at the thin fabric of his swim wear. Tim couldn’t stop watching. It was entrancing to follow the pearls of water skipping down smooth skin or trace the thin streams of light shifting over a well toned body.

“No, but you can’t stop watching, can you?” Dick drawled coming to a stop in front of Tim’s kneeling form. “Not that I blame you.” His hand shot out to cup Tim’s cheek, thumb tracing soft lips. “I’d stare too.”

“I wasn’t staring,” Tim squeaked, not really helping his case.

Dick chuckled that same deep sound. He pulled his hand away and set it on Tim’s shoulder. Not meeting much resistance, he shoved the younger male onto his bed. Following him down, Dick rested his hands on either side of Tim’s head and his knees next to the others hips.

“Hard to sound convincing when you squeak like that.” He pressed his lips down and rolled against the other. A smirk pulled over his lips at the soft groan it earn him. “Or when you groan like that.”

Tim’s cheeks were a brilliant red. He opened his mouth to reply but before the words could form, Dick’s lips dropped over his, silencing him. The kiss was hardly sensual. It was rather brutal. Dick attacked his mouth like he would a group thugs; all force, strength and power. And yet, Tim wasn’t bothered one bit by it. In fact, it was setting his body on fire. Every bite to his lower lip made his nerves shriek with pleasure and his body shake.

He wasn’t the most experienced when it came to things like this, but he knew enough that Dick was, without a doubt, the super hero communities best kisser.

The kiss was interrupted with a sharp gasp. Dick had trailed one hand down Tim’s exposed chest to his steadily growing arousal.

“I know I’m good, but I didn’t think I was that good,” Dick teased.

Tim glared at him, panting softly. “Just shut up and touch me,” he demanded.

“Ooh, forceful,” Dick sighed. “I like that.” He tilted his head to nip at Tim’s ear, loving the whine it earned him. His hand, after a teasing moment, dipped under the swim wear to stroke along Tim’s length. That earned him a groan and he wanted more of it.

Tim was rather vocal when he wanted to be and Dick wanted to make sure he lost his voice tonight.


End file.
